


Aftermath

by crqstalite



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kodelyn Alenko, Kodelyn Shepard - Freeform, Mentions of Character Death, Post-Canon, Reunion, but i didn't like that they didn't really know if she was dead or not, canon deviance, mass effect three, parts of the happy ending mod for ME3 are present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/pseuds/crqstalite
Summary: Kaidan's convinced she's dead. Stranded out in the far reaches of the Sol System, he and the crew of the Normandy know better than to have false hope for someone who's already passed. Still, he wants to believe she survived. Her place on the memorial wall remains empty because he knows his wife couldn't have died that easily.Kodee knows that the Normandy is gone. Knows that her friends that became family have joined Anderson. She misses them dearly, yet all she can do is rise from the ashes and start anew. Her husband has left her with a lot of deal with on her own, but she isn't about to fall apart. Part of her knows that he's not gone, that he'll be back.Sometimes, hope can do you wonders.(Post-Mass Effect 3)
Relationships: EDI/Jeff "Joker" Moreau, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing for Mass Effect after playing the trilogy in a week of back to back playing of the games. I cried. A lot. Probably more emotional than I should've been but still. Yes, I know I'm over a decade late to the party, but here's the finished product of my enjoying of the series.
> 
> Deviates from the canon ending a bit. Mostly with the survival of EDI and the Geth. Caution for some suicidal thoughts and an assumed major character death. Is it perfect? No, but I was in my feels while writing it, so here it is.
> 
> Inspiration for the piece is from 'Leaving Earth' from Mass Effect Three and 'Normandy Reborn' from Mass Effect Two.

6 months, 29 days.

That was how long it'd been since Kaidan had seen Kodelyn Amara Shepard-Velasquez. Had seen Kodee Alenko. According to Liara, at least. He wasn't surprised that she was keeping track all this time.

Nearly seven months since he'd seen her run back towards the beam, determined to finish the mission. Determined to save the galaxy, even if it meant losing her life to the Reapers. Sacrificing everything she had for the people she'd come to trust and love.

Just over half a year since the last time he'd seen his wife. A rushed ceremony two days before they were scheduled to start the invasion properly, done by Anderson and attended by the crew that had been with them for years. Kodee had said Ashley was looking down on them -- waiting for them and probably cheering them on while she was at it.

"Why do I fight?" She'd chuckled, running a hand through her messy waves. It was beginning to frizz up again and she stops when she finds a knot. He itches to do it himself, just as they had the few mornings they'd woken up together days before they landed in an apocalyptic London. Still, her deep brown eyes met his again, "I fight for Earth, I fight for the Alliance." She says, pausing as she visibly muses over her next words.

_"I fight for you, Kaidan."_

Then, in a twist of fate, he lost her. Heard that both she and the platoon with her had died. No answer from any comms, no survivors. He'd never felt that empty before, never felt like there was nothing left. The Normandy had faded away from around him, the screaming comms and the yelling between the crew meant nothing. Felt nothing. Joker could've been telling him anything, but it didn't matter. He didn't care.

They saw the Citadel open. They saw the Crucible fire shortly after.

He saw the explosion, alone and in the observation deck. Tears rolling down his face as he said a silent goodbye.

He'd promised after Virmire nothing could drive them apart. That he'd always be there for her. That the night before Ilos meant everything to him. That she was his entire world. Watching as she pulled herself out of the wreckage of the Citadel, clinging onto life, and then all too soon, clinging onto him.

He'd promised again after Horizon that he was sorry. Sorry that he let his suspicion get the better of him. Sorry he'd left her behind to deal with everything on her own. Looking out over the balcony of his Citadel apartment with a bottle in his hand, he wouldn't have been surprised if she found solace with someone else, Liara if the rumors on the SR-1 meant anything. She deserved someone who didn't turn tail on her. The asari would surely fill that hole for her, better than he could at least.

Then again, on Mars he'd apologized in person. Truly said he was sorry. In the hospital, he'd said he was willing to try again. On their last shore leave together, he'd said he loved her. The night before they hit Cerberus headquarters, he'd promised himself to her. He'd made it permanent in London, holding her hands so tight in his. The words 'you may now kiss the bride' was cheered on by the crew, and he's sure that if the Reaper blast didn't interrupt them, nothing would've. He promised once this was all over, he'd take her home to Vancouver, meet her new in-laws. Take a walk through the orchard.

She'd said _I love you_ as loud as her broken voice would allow her as the Normandy took off back for the reaches of space. Had wiped away a bead of blood with her index finger, kissing him gently and running back off.

Every moment with her flashed through his memories in that moment, the first time he'd seen her smile in the cockpit with Joker as they hit Eden Prime. Watching as she forgave him, told him that it was her job to protect her people when the beacon took her. Watching as she fell apart in his arms in the galley after dark, her sobs only muted because she'd buried her head in his chest after Ashley had died. Hearing her quietly say she loved him on Horizon, hearing her desperately call for him after he walked away. Hearing the betrayal in her voice on Mars, hearing how hurt she was that he'd assume she was still with Cerberus. Every time she visited him in the hospital, how as long as they could, he bunked with her. Every time she'd laughed, smiled, given him that _look_ that made him feel like that he was the only thing that mattered to her. The first time she'd happily said her own name with his surname. How she'd said she was the happiest with him.

Holding the plaque in his hands, requesting with a cracked voice if he could get one that said Kodelyn Alenko instead. Joker didn't question it, had given him an understanding look. EDI had made it after she was stable again. Running a hand over it, he doesn't want to put it up. Still hadn't. Frustratedly, he leaves the memorial wall, heading back up to his and Kodee's quarters.

His quarters, as he finds it these days.

She had a photo of him on her desk, surely still from her Cerberus days. It's a bit dusty, but it was joined by a photo of her on the Citadel after their little sanity check. Then, a photo of both of them in London. Taken by EDI, who'd just managed to upload it before everything went to hell. Something had knocked her systems out for a few days, but she was back up and running at some point after that. They'd crashed somewhere in the far reaches of the Sol System. Everyone had survived the crash, though Joker spent a while beating himself up for not being able to go back for Kodee.

It took a long time for Kaidan to realize just how much his wife meant to the crew of the Normandy. Opening his eyes, he'd forgotten the loss wasn't only burdened on him. The friend, the sister, the commander. Tali was devastated, even Garrus hadn't been able to comfort her. He'd thought the two of them would really split after an argument everyone eventually caught wind of. Liara didn't want to talk to anyone, kept to her room for a very long time as she kept trying to put the pieces of their lives back together. James hadn't been himself, even referring to her as simply Commander Alenko, or Kodelyn. The teasing name 'Lola' hadn't been heard in months. He'd hated it at first, quietly simmering and thinking he was making passes at her. Now, he'd rather hear that than the formal names she had. EDI actually admitted to missing the woman, had been more emotional than Kaidan would've ever credited an AI with. Joker kept calling himself a failure, and while the two hadn't been extremely close, something in him shattered when he found the man actually crying in the cockpit with his head in his hands.

He didn't have the strength in him to be strong. Kodee had made him her XO, he was second in command. Yet he could barely keep himself together, much less the entire crew. There were enough nights where he wondered how far he'd have to wander just to fall off a cliff and forget all of this. They'd run out of alcohol a while ago.

They'd found hope in a passing holocommunication they picked up after they'd fixed the Normandy enough to receive signals. The name 'Spectre Shepard' passed through plenty of times, memorial dates and whatnot. After a few days of that, it switched to 'Spectres Alenko' when they declared both her and the Normandy's crew KIA. Then, it was just the crew of the Normandy, Spectre Shepard entirely forgotten.

He'd wanted to hope this meant they found her. Not forgotten her, instead found her somewhere. Anywhere. Rescue efforts had started on the Citadel once they'd been able to get static from the station. People had lived through the Crucible's blast. Made him beyond antsy, anxious to get back into Earthen airspace. He wasn't giving up on her, not again. But, as he presented these findings to the crew, they didn't believe him. Had already accepted that they weren't seeing her again, that she gave her life for them. She was a hero, and she didn't make it back.

Garrus had said something about 'holding onto false hope'.

He'd never wanted to throw something at the Turian more, and honestly a look of fear struck in his eyes when Kaidan had unwillingly lifted a crate, skin sizzling with the blue aura. It wasn't cold, the tone was still caring, as much as he knew Garrus was only being honest. Still, he wasn't ready to give up. Liara said he was in denial. That it was only natural given how close they were. None of them held it against him, gave him a wide berth that made him feel like a wild animal or sick with a disease he could only label the price of love.

The day they left the planet a month ago, the day they saw space again instead of the green trees and the sun...he didn't feel he was all there. Felt like he was still living a lie. Realizing maybe everyone was right, that he was still someone without Kodee. It was like after the SR-1 crashed, but so much more painful with her things, her people around him. The Normandy didn't receive anymore talks of the Normandy's assumed death or Kodee. Comm channels were filled with obituaries day in and day out. A recording of Anderson's memorial came in a week after they left. 6 months specifically, after the end of the Reaper war, and remembered in London. He'd never been more _livid_ that they hadn't bothered with Kodee's. He would have a talk with _someone_ in the Alliance to get his wife properly remembered when they arrived on the Citadel again.

EDI, EDI of all people, shut off the comm channels three days after that. Everyone was grateful for the lack of reminder of who they'd lost.

Then, they'd gotten back to the Core Worlds, back in range of sensors.

Then, he'd heard a hailing from someone up in the Alliance bureaucracy as soon as the signal was picked up. Threatening, at first. The assumption was that they were pirates, it held until Kaidan pulled Spectre rank on them. Nobody knew who it was, but they were astonished to find the crew alive and on their way back. Had even said a 'two for two' after Kaidan's statement that they laughed off as they got the Normandy situated before the connection cut out just before they hit the Citadel.

When they'd docked, the docking manager seemed surprised. Credited them as the ghost ship and it's respective ghosts inside over the comm system. He'd swear his heart flew when he heard her say, "We didn't think we'd ever be seeing the other Spectre Alenko ever again."

It'd taken everyone a moment to realize what she'd meant, and Liara had asked three times over what she meant through tears and a smile. He didn't bother grabbing his gear, just enough to be decent in a black t-shirt, jeans and boots as Joker asked him to wait, and the rest of the crew on his heels as he ran through the docking bay.

_"His other half has been waiting for him for half a year here in the hospital."_

-

Seven months.

It'd been seven months that Kodee had nearly died aboard the Citadel after finally destroying the Reapers, and subsequently saving the galaxy. The last time she'd seen her crew, had last seen Anderson, had held her husband in her arms. Had seen her life flash before her eyes. Her own blood pooling beneath her as she'd destroyed the Reapers for good.

The recovery by the rescue teams, well it was hopeless apparently. Found her just barely alive, just barely breathing days after the war had ended. No one thought she was going to make it. Later, Miranda had told her they considered pulling the plug on her. Stubbornly, her heart had kept beating, her brain still functioning.

She'd had a lot of time to think in between swathes of consciousness.

The first time she'd been with Kaidan, every little touch sending shivers up her spine. Their first proper kiss that hadn't been driven by adrenaline or lust. The first time he'd heard her say her name, the first time he'd run his hand through her hair. The first time he truly left her after Horizon. The first time apology kisses were necessary after Mars. Being able to spend even two or three hours pretending everything was perfectly normal in Apollo's cafe, like they were a domestic couple out on a date instead of two hardened Alliance Spectres who were really thinking this would be the last time they'd be out like this. The first time she'd so desperately needed someone. The first time, and the last time, she'd said goodbye to him.

It'd been five months since she woke up from a coma, tubes running in and out of her, terrified that she didn't know where the Normandy was. Where Kaidan was. Instead of him, it'd been Jacob beside her bed, trying to calm her down and push the wild look out of her eyes. Explaining everything that had happened. How she'd nearly died, how they were convinced she was brain dead for so long. How she'd beat them, came back from the literal brink. Told her how lucky she was to be alive.

Four since she'd become Commander Shepard again. Before the galaxy knew she was whole again. Apparently she'd had a memorial, though didn't receive the funeral along with Anderson. She'd visited it everyday with Kahlee, slowly limping her way around. People loved her, admired her. Wanted her autograph, told her thank you at every turn. Hackett had a new award named after her, a Shepard medal of honor. The Council provided it to her, shiny beneath the glass case with the name engraved in the star, the colors of the Normandy on the strip of fabric it was attached to.

She'd put it right beside her last photo of Kaidan.

While in the hospital, hell Jack and Miranda had come to visit her, Wrex hadn't been able to, but Grunt made his way to the Citadel sometime after. All was well. They may not have been her old crew, but it was still comforting to see them all in one place. Miranda had accidentally let it slip that the Normandy SR-2 was considered KIA during one of her visits where all four of them had been in her room talking over drinks (well, they were, she was still on liquid food at the time), and the memorial they were building for it had come with it. With the way she'd flipped out, had begun yelling obscenities and and curling in on herself, the way everyone shared a glance when she asked -- no _begged_ for the reason why they hadn't told her, they knew they'd get this reaction.

Kodee didn't see the reason for why they held off on telling her. Jacob had made the excuse that they didn't want to impede on the healing process. Jack had told him to fuck off, saying grieving was part of the process. She'd never agreed with the biotic so much before.

That day, she'd requested the name change to be formally recognized. Miranda tracked down the hastily made marriage records from London, apologizing the entire time for keeping her secrets, her and Kaidan's digital signature barely more than scribbles on a page. She remembered it so clearly, her hand so jumpy that her surname looked more like a child's drawing. Kaidan hadn't been much better, visibly shaking during the entire ceremony until he could kiss her hard. Call her his, say her new name under his breath in a tone that lit a fire in her. If she couldn't have him by her side, instead had to hold a hand over his name on the new memorial wall in the Commons, then she'd keep his name, official or not. The name on the hospital room was changed, shortening to Kodelyn Alenko.

Three months since she was released to be able to take care of herself. She chose to continue working in the hospital, had attempted to reenlist with the Marines. Her parents had come to visit her, had even planned on moving into the Citadel to be with her. For once, she didn't want anyone. She wanted to be alone. She told them so, and even after argument, they eventually left.

The place she found that was in Kaidan's apartment -- her apartment now. Opening it for the first time with her omni-tool, had been painful. Still seeing things as he'd left it, so damn clean. The only time she'd been here was after Apollo's, his excuse that they wouldn't make it back to the Normandy anyway. Hoisting her up as soon as they were out of eyesight of anyone else, she'd remembered as he'd felt around for the door, and they'd just barely made it inside and at least onto the couch.

Obsessive, maybe, but she remembers crying for so long, tangled in his old jacket he used to wear around the SR-1, strangled screams when the tears stopped coming. She'd been inconsolable, implacable. All she wanted was Kaidan back and if not him, then anyone from the Normandy. Traynor, Daniels, Donnelly, Adams. God, Liara, Tali, Garrus, EDI, Joker, James even. How horrible she felt, knowing they probably died trying to come back for her. No wreckage was ever found, but she could only imagine the horrific fate they met out with the Reapers. The Normandy had never been found. She wanted to believe so badly they were alive, had even pulled rank with the Council on a request to _search a little damn harder for it_.

Survivor's guilt, her therapist had called it. Last time she'd been in for a psych eval, even ever being in for sessions was after Elysium. Post-traumatic stress disorder was also present, after she broke down and reported the nightmares and her paranoia. She wasn't sure if she wanted help anymore, half the time she was little more than a husk with a degree for acting. Insomnia as well because of it, only aiding in her ailing health.

She spent time at the hospital, providing comfort where she could. She assisted with the reconstruction projects on Earth and the Citadel. Promised she'd rebuild after all she'd done, even though Hackett had given her mandatory relief of duty until she turned up with an improved psych eval. At first offended, entirely upset he would do such a thing after her service, she came to understand why. It was like Kaidan had told her once, that she couldn't save the galaxy if she couldn't first save herself. So that's what she did. Took time for herself to come to terms with their deaths. With his death. Knowing how rough their relationship, and now their marriage began and subsequently ended.

She missed him dearly.

Two months ago, she was given the authority to start a biotic assistance program on her requesr. One that would help with treatment for most with more than just migraines to deal with on a day to day basis. It gave children a fighting chance. It paved the way for biotics to have a larger say in what happened to them. Officially, that's what it was supposed to be called. Yet, she hesitated with name before scrawling down 'Kaidan Alenko Memorial Program' with blurry eyes. She herself was a biotic (technicalities never being made clear by Miranda once she'd had the chance to ask), but she'd wanted to give proper memory to Kaidan. 

Her trip to Vancouver had lasted a long while, nearly three weeks. She'd wanted to stay at first, wanted to keep his mother...really her mother-in-law company. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to. So instead, she called every chance she got, the same with her own family.

A month before, they offered her the human councilor seat. She had declined. She was a hero, sure, but her shoot first think later policy, along with myriad of other personal problems she was dealing with wouldn't resonate well with politics. They'd temporarily made her one, if only to assist with finding another.

Then, she'd been contacted by her Asari secretary of sorts late in the afternoon. That day was odd to begin with. Chatter had begun, invading her private comm channels and even the public ones. Draya had replied a Spectre was looking for her, a ghost ship had docked in the old Normandy one. Kodee had found it odd, yes, but that was it. Didn't think much of it until everyone was coming to her door. Confused, yes, until she heard the name Alenko cross somebody's mouth.

"What was that?" She'd asked, confused. Her fingers stilled above her datapad, "What did you say about Spectre Alenko?"

Out of breath from running in, the woman had run in, hair flying. Her heart quickened, and she stood suddenly from the desk and pushing past the small gathering. Her legs began moving on their own as she dashed out of the office.

_"The Normandy just docked in Bay D-24! Docking manager thinks Spectre Alenko is on his way up!"_

-

It's a blur getting to the hospital from the Normandy. First, everyone is in denial. That there's no way Kodee survived. Kaidan doesn't care. Hell, he was about to just run on foot if that took him to his wife faster. But the docking manager had been sincere. Every account said that Kodelyn Alenko was alive and working at Huerta. People don't believe it's him, C-Sec officers want to stop him through security. He hears Tali making half-hearted apologies alongside Garrus' sarcastic ones.

Hackett had gotten patched in at some point, Kaidan didn't know when. But the story they'd gotten was missing pieces, as if even he didn't understand the miracle that she was. Yet, she was alive and well. Had even started a memorial program for biotics, named after him. Lived up in his old apartment. Was getting reinstated for the second time in the coming weeks.

Liara makes the comment she really shouldn't have been alive. Kaidan knows it's true. He keeps from snapping at her.

He's out of the cab before it even stops, pouring on the speed and flying through the halls on the trails of hope. The thought she might be with someone else now, it crosses his mind but he doesn't care. The adrenaline is pumping through his veins, hell he's left Joker in the dust with EDI. Liara and Garrus have just barely caught up with him once he sees the check-in desk. The wide eyes of patrons don't matter as he searches the eyes and faces for the woman he loves.

-

Kodee can't stop asking for confirmation, from anyone. From Raya, from the nurses and the doctors. No one has a solid answer except for that the Normandy really was docked in Bay D-24. The ghost ship had finally come back to the Citadel. Everyone had been accounted for by the docking manager. Jeff Moreau, Liara T'soni, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya Vas Normandy, Garrus Vakarian, James Vega. EDI had been among them as well, though they hadn't immediately managed to classify her as part of the crew.

The moment Kaidan Alenko hits the voice of Raya, that's the moment she feels like the world shatters around her. That the last seven months hadn't been for nothing. More aggressive than necessary, she demands she know where they all are. She apologizes once the Asari says she truly doesn't know. Kodee leaves her coat behind, willing the elevator to move faster as it hits the ground floor. Playing with her hair, eventually deciding to tie it up as she races out of the elevator.

Through the labs, she gets odd stares. This wasn't like the usually pacifist Mrs. Alenko, odd for someone of her status. What was going on, no one knew. Her heart swells, hoping there isn't a lie behind what she's been told. Where they've been.

She hits the patient lounge, and the doors slide open just as she enters the room.

-

Time stills. The lounge isn't full, but it isn't as if they don't have an audience.

His deep auburn eyes meet her matching set from across the room.

He's disheveled, he knows that. He hasn't seen hair product in months. His clothes have ripped from various adventures after the crash.

She's put together, hair pulled back and wearing clothes she wouldn't be caught dead in during her service on the Normandy.

He remembers everything about her. More scars, yes. Longer hair that reaches her shoulders in a ponytail. But the way she freezes, her lips gently parted, he remembers that. Remembers every curve and muscle on her body.

She sees him for what he is, but still knows who he was. His hair had grown out, he had more of a five o'clock shadow than usual -- maybe twelve. But his stance, as he just barely manages to skid to stop. Remembers every touch, remembers how it made her feel.

Liara and Garrus just barely hit the lounge before time starts again.

Then, they've flown into each other's arms. Tears flowing down their cheeks as they hold each other so tightly. Like they can't fathom how the other is here. Like if they let go, they'll wake up from the dream. She can't breathe, through choked sobs and how tight he holds her, surprised that he and the crew hadn't died. He can't believe she's here, spending so long thinking she was dead. Their names cross each other's lips a few times before they're breathing hard and finally look up at one another properly. The kiss is hard, there's loss and sadness behind it but hope within it. Her hands are shaking, and the way she holds his face with her hands is so reminiscent of the battle for Earth. But he's not crying because he's lost her, God he's crying because he's found her.

Leaning their foreheads against each other and shaking with their laughter, they become all too aware of the crew joining them. Cheers from the patients and attendants alike for the two human Spectres. Liara first as she nearly flies over to her Commander, her own tears so evident as she runs up to her, Tali following after. James even manages a hug in, saying something about thinking Lola was dead. Garrus allows her a hug shortly after. EDI and Joker bring up the rear, and though it so very clearly pains him, he runs as fast as he can up to her as well. She's never been this happy to see her pilot. All of them are laughing or crying, or really both. EDI seems wary at first, as if she doesn't belong before she steals a hug from the AI.

They don't stay in the hospital long. After the excitement dies down, they know they'll have to answer for where they've been. The disappointment is evident in her crew. She lets Hackett know not to expect them anywhere.

The Alenko apartment is their first stop. It's small, it wasn't meant for more than one person, really it wasn't meant for the two that were sure to share it now. Still, they make do. Trading stories as they all wipe away tears. Kodee doesn't think Kaidan ever lets go of her hand, and she's alright with that.

She learns of the crash. She learns the grief they all went through for her. 

They learn of her recovery. They learn the grief she went through for them.

No one leaves that night. Blankets are found and passed out, the couch is immediately taken by James, though no one complains. Tali is out first, Garrus falls asleep next to her. James follows suit. Joker, Liara and EDI stay up with her and Kaidan, trading stories until the sun is nearly rising over the Citadel again. After the three decide it's time for any amount of sleep they can get, she gets up to flicker the lights off.

Kaidan follows after her, and after the room is sufficiently darkened, holds her so close to him. This is what she wanted, what she needed after the fight. What they'd both desired so much for the last seven months apart. The kisses grow more and more desperate before Kaidan simply picks up her up unceremoniously with her legs wrapped around his waist and carts her back towards her -- their bedroom. It's nearly deja vu as they have to fumble around in the dark, and the sound of surprise when his omni-tool still works on her -- their door. Pressed up against it once it's closed and locked, she loses herself to him. 

Lost in the various sensations they'd missed so much about each other. Not so much relearning each other's bodies, more simply remembering them. She comments on his hair, he does the same. Re-exploring every junction, every peak, every curve, every muscle. Touches are shaky, tentative, but not afraid. Every low moan always has a name attached to it, and as much as they try to keep quiet as not to wake the crew shuffling around in the dark and eventually the bed she'd spent so much time crying on, she's sure they all hear her when his name comes bumbling out her mouth when she reaches her peak.

She doesn't care. It happens a few more times that night before all they want to do is lay in the embrace of the other.

Kodee can't sleep. Neither can Kaidan.

This time, it isn't insomnia. It isn't nightmares. It isn't visions of each other at the mercy of the Reapers. They can't get enough of each other. There are so many kisses, so many shaky reassurances that the other is actually there and not a figment of their imagination. Tears that are wiped away that continue to start anew every time they think it's over. Eventually, sleepy whispers of things the other had done since they'd been gone. He'd been more surprised she'd legally gotten the paperwork filed, had even named a program after him. She was surprised he hadn't given up on her, had stayed in denial -- or maybe that he just knew. Knew she was still out there, fighting.

The 'I love you's never stopped coming. Not until they're both sound asleep, tangled in the other's embrace.

Hackett pings her thirteen different times that morning, along with every major news station on the Citadel and Earth. Huerta pings her twice, though the second understands she needs time with her old crew. Her parents, six. His parents, God enough times that she's lucky she left it on silent so the two of them could get any hours of sleep.

Laying there, they're both very much aware of how much worse the aftermath could have been.

The others answer questions as they come. Medical evaluations, psychological evaluations. Tali manages to make contact back to the Flotilla, back to Rannoch. Liara finds what she can do for her people that end up refugees on the Citadel. Garrus makes plans to return to Palaven as soon as he can. James returns home with Esteban once Kodee admits she wants him to be happy. She doesn't think she's ever seen Joker smile this much, ironic considering how he got the name.

Kaidan doesn't leave her side. Doesn't want to let her go again. Can't let her go again. The nightmares take longer to subside for him and it pains her to watch when she's jolted from sleep, a desperate whisper of her name on his lips. They're both attending therapy regularly. Doesn't mean Kaidan likes it, but on Kodee's request he goes anyway. Neither of them are perfect, neither of them will ever be perfect.

And yet, when he lifts his head from those neatly polished shoes he'd spent ages shining just a year later as he hears the doors of the church open, he doesn't think there's a prettier sight in the galaxy. Doesn't think she could be more perfect. She walks arm in arm with her father, her veil not enough to conceal the love for him in her eyes. The dress, that was a risk she was taking. Entirely strapless, she knows her scars are on display. Knows what others can see. What they might say. Her smile is bright though, focused squarely on him. He hears Liara whisper a 'by the Goddess', a smile in her tone. Various whispers from his crew mates around him as their Commander makes her way up the steps.

He says yes to her for the second time that day. Slips a ring on her finger. The pastor just barely finishes his sentence before she yanks him forward by the collar of his tux in typical Kodee fashion. Cheers erupt around them, from family, from friends, from fellow soldiers. That's the day he decides his life has always had meaning, he just needed to wait long enough to find it. And it's name is Kodelyn Alenko.

The spot of the human councilor is opened to both of them. Neither accepts. Instead, they request their reinstatement.

It's granted.

The first time the crew is back aboard the Normandy, the SR-3 after it was fixed yet again, is enough to manage tears and hollers of joy. This time, they weren't fighting to live another day. They were aboard the ship to help, to explore the wider galaxy again. With the mass relay in the Sol system reported finished, it was back open to them all.

Joker is ecstatic to be back home. EDI is in the co-pilot's seat, a smile in her usually dull tone as they start the engines that comforted her for so many years. The CIC is bustling with activity, those that chose to join them on their next journey through the stars. They're all in the cockpit, Liara directly behind EDI, Garrus and Tali leaning on each other. Kaidan intertwines their fingers again, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Where to next, Commander?" Joker asks, making a motion to crack his knuckles, "We just drifting or you have a place in mind?"

All eyes are on her, and she grins, "Set a course for Tuchanka."


End file.
